Simplemente Evans
by Thaly Black
Summary: Lily Evans, hija de muggles, estudiante modelo y Gryffindor hasta la médula. A veces peligrosamente dulce, otras, dulcemente peligrosa. Un ángel con cuerpo de demonio, un demonio con cuerpo de ángel... Simplemente Evans. [30 vicios]
1. Límite

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes que se nombra en este fic me pertenece (uno de los amigos de Potter, pero solo en espíritu xD) y no hago esto con ánimos de lucro..._

_Lily, porque es el personaje femenino de Harry Potter con el que más me identifico, con su carácter y su forma de ser y actuar, por lo que leí de ella. Por eso la elegí para protagonizar esta serie de viñetas para la Comunidad 30 vicios._

_APB Productions os trae... una nueva paranoya de Thaly & Catufa_

_-------------------------------------_

Presumía de tener una paciencia más grande que Hogwarts; pero incluso a esos parámetros, la paciencia tiene un **límite**. Y James Potter se pasaba la vida haciendo equilibrios al borde del precipicio de la paciencia de Lily Evans.

Eran simples gestos, palabras, sonrisas malintencionadas hacia la persona indicada, y el autocontrol de la pelirroja llegaba al borde de un abismo; por el que tiraría a Potter de buen grado. Básicamente porque sabía, notaba, que con esos gestos y pantomimas, el Merodeador solo buscaba llamar la atención. Su atención.

Pero en aquella ocasión había sobrepasado el **límite**, y con creces; porque si quería ella se fijase en él, empapar sus apuntes de pociones hasta que resultasen ilegibles, no era la mejor opción.

Estaba bastante cansada, tras siete años aguantándolo, y la verdad era que iba a hacer algo. Y ya.

Metió los apuntes en su clasificador a toda prisa, y salió del aula tras Potter y sus amigos; un grupito del que solo se salvaba Lupin, por ser una persona decente. Apuró el paso y los adelantó, para quedar frente a ellos.

-¿Os importaría esfumaros?-preguntó a los amigos de Potter, toda ella dulzura.

El moreno les indicó con un gesto de cabeza que se fueran, y luego miró a Lily con la más gamberra de sus sonrisas.

-Siento lo de tus apuntes-dijo en un ton que indicaba todo lo contrario-Pero mirando el lado positivo- la recorrió de arriba a bajo con la mirada- Ahora podrás… estudiar conmigo y…-alzó una ceja, sugerente.

Acababa de traspasar el** límite **de la paciencia de Lily _"dulzura"_ Evans, a quien se le cruzaron mucho, mucho los cables, y entrecerró sus ojos verdes, furiosa.

-Potter… date por muerto-siseó apretando los puños.

-Siempre que me mates atado a una cama, y de placer, por mi encantado-replicó él con una sonrisa, mientras se revolvía el pelo.

Fue aquel gesto, aquella sonrisa, sus palabras, insinuantes, incitantes… fueron sus ojos, inocentes, contrastando con todo él.

La paciencia de Lily había rebasado las compuertas de su autocontrol, y, tal vez por eso, hizo algo peor que matar a Potter.

Se acercó a él, y lo agarró de la solapa de la túnica.

Y si, había sobrepasado los **límites** de una paciencia del tamaño de Hogwarts; por eso, sólo por eso…

Lo besó.

---------------------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado, y que no os haya parecido típico el final..._

_Read & Review!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!!_

**.:Thaly:. **

**APB.·¨**

**.·.·(¨)·.·.BlackisKat·.·.(¨)·.·.**


	2. Sumisión

**Disclaimer: **_Lily no me pertenece, y solo hago esto con el fin de divertirme, y haceros pasar un buen rato a todos vosotros, de modo que, no cobro un mísero céntimo._

_Muchas gracias a __**Zory, **__**leilawood**__ y __**Charlone**__ por los reviews del drabble anterior_

_Ahora, APB Productions os trae una nueva paranoya de Thaly & Catufa _

_---------------------------------------_

**.:Sumisión:.**

Utilizaba quello como una coraza, un estandarte bonito que tapase su verdadera actitud.

Lily no era una persona que acatase lo que le mandaban por las buenas; ella, simplemente fingía **sumisión **y aceptación de lo que le imponían, mientras su caracter observador amalizaba la situación, para lograr salirse con la suya.

Aquella soleada tarde de abril, la profesora McGonagall, le exigió que, voluntariamente, por supuesto, le ayudase a ordenar los nuevos libros que habían llegado.

No había otra cosa que apeteciese más a Lily que tomar el sol con sus amigas, y sin embargo, sin que una sola palabra saliese de su boca, sin que una sola mueca de desgana asomase a su semblante, esbozó su sonrisa complaciente, esa que encandilaba a los profesores, al tiempo que asentía.

Eso era lo que hacía: utilizaba la propia **sumisión** a los caprichos de los profesores para ganarse su favor.

Y de sobra, decir que lo lograba, porque los maestros veían a una alumna que asentía de buen grado, aparentemente, siempre, a prestarles su ayuda, haciendo que le tomasen cada vez más merecida predilección.

De modo que, mientras Lily ayudaba a la profesora de Transformaciones a amontonar más y más libros de la asignatura, el resto del alumnado estaba pasando un buen rato en el patio.

A pesar de todo, la chica, tenía de **sumisa** lo que de Slytherin, porque a cada petición, súplica, insinuación, orden o mandato por parte de James Potter, para que saliese con él, ella tenía siempre dos opciones: pegarle y mandarlo a la mierda, cosa que ocurría cuando estaba de verdadero mal humor, o hechizarlo y mandarlo a la mierda, cosa que ocurría siempre que tenía la varita a mano... todo aquello, ya fuese por pesado o por considerar que ella se rendiría a sus pies sin más, sin luchar.

Sin embargo, aquello de la **sumisión **daba muy buenos resultados,, ya que, cuando terminaron de ordenar los cientos de libros que habían llegado, la profesora de Transformaciones, le firmó un papel, al tiempo que le dedicaba una de sus escasas y excepcionales sonrisas a la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Y mientras los demás subían a hacer los deberes, ella bajaba a los terrenos, a disfrutarl de una maravillosa puesta de sol sobre el lago de Hogwarts; con la autorización de la jefa de su casa, dispensándola de hacer los deberes para el día siguiente, doblada en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

Y mientras la esfera anaranzaja de hunía entre las montañas que circundaban Hogwarts, la pelirroja llegó a la conclusión de que al final, iba a resultar buena y todo, eso de la **sumisión**.

--------------------------------------

_Espero, de corazón, que os haya gustado._

_Read & Review_

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

**.:Thaly:. **

**APB.·¨**

**.·.·(¨)·.·.BlackisKat·.·.(¨)·.·.**


	3. Vergüenza

**Disclaimer: **_Lily no me pertenece, y, aun que me parezca a ella, yo, por esa virtud, no cobro, así que, por hacer drabbles con su vida, mucho menos... es sólo para divertirnos..._

_Muchas gracias a __**Koumal Lupin-Nott, **__**Ceciss, **__**RociRadcliffe, **__**leilawood, **__**Kry **__**Kifly**__ y __**Jana Evans **__por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Este drabble en concreto está dedicado a __**Nicole Daidouji**__, que está hoy de cumple, y que espero que cumpla muchos, muchísimos más, deleitándonos con sus preciosos fics, de los cuales os recomiendo __El principio del comienzo__, y si, estoy haciendo propaganda xD... que no, Nicole, esto va para ti, guapísima!! Muchísimas felicidades, y que cumpas muchísimos más!! Un besito!!!_

_Ahora, APB Productions, os trae una nueva entrega de esta serie de viñetas..._

_------------------------------------_

**.:Vergüenza:.**

Se miraban una a la otra, a los ojos, verde con azul, chispeando de furia, de odio, de irritación, desprecio, envidia y dolor.

Era, con toda seguridad, la última vez que se iban a ver en mucho tiempo, o en lo que les quedaba de vida; lo que Lily confiaba que fuese mucho.

Hermanas. Eran hermanas, o al menos, alguna vez lo habían sido; pero la envidia, la magia y el hecho de pertenecer a dos partes diferentes, y completamente opuestas de una realidad que es el mundo, había acabado por formar una brecha insalvable entre ambas.

Y aun así, Lily fue a despedirse, antes de marcharse, una última vez a Hogwarts. Petunia era su hermana, y, pese a todo, la quería.

La prefecta de Hogwarts no olvidaría jamás como se habían entrecerrado los ojos de su hermana al verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, anormal.-Petunia, siempre tan amable.

-He venido a despedirme, Tuney, me voy a Hogwarts... y no volveré nunca más a esta casa, no volveremos a vernos... por vuestro propio bien...-dijo con toda su suavidad, antes de añadir, en una voz tan baja que Petunia tuvo que inclinarse hacia ella para oírla.-Al fin y al cabo, estamos en guerra.

Lily nunca olvidaría como los ojos de su hermana se llenaron de satisfacción al oír que no volvería a ver a su hermana.

-Mejor.-espetó.-Al fin y al cabo, siempre has sido una **vergüenza** para esta familia...-masculló mordaz.- Estaremos mejor cuando te mueras en esa guerra de anormales vuestra.

La Gryffindor respiró profundamente. Debía recordarse a sí misma que Petunia era su hermana, para no convertira en una estatua ecuestre allí mismo. Pero ella era Lily Evans, aquella a la que ni James Potter había logrado doblegar tras seis años de acoso y derribo, _ni doblegaría nunca. _Era la "Sangre Sucia" que no se dejaba insultar. Era fuerte, era firme, era una bruja con un carácter de los mil demonios, temida por muchos de su curso.

Concentró todo el desprecio y el asco que pudo en su voz, antes de lanzarle a Petunia una mirada _"fulminaPotters"._

-La** vergüenza**, Petunia, es, para una bruja, tener una hermana _tan_ muggle como tú.-espetó como si fuese el peor de los insultos.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que era la última ocasión en _esa _vida, que se iban a ver.

_----------------------------_

_Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad, con toda mi alma, en especial a Nicole, porque esta es para ella ;)_

_Read & Review_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	4. Medicina

**Disclaimer:** _No soy Rowling, ni, pese a ser rubia, me parezco a ella. Sólo soy una adolescente histérica, con mucho tiempo que perder, muchos exámenes por hacer, y si... también por suspender._

_Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias a Nicole Daidoji, monse evans, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Sonia, clau malfoy y Kry, por los reviews en el drabble anterior. _

_Estoy en un ciber, chicas, y el teclado va como el reverendo culo._

_Ponéos cómodas, poque APB os trae..._

_-------------------------------------------_

****

**.:Medicina:.**

Dolor. Miedo y dolor. Es lo que vive cada día, cada noche de misión.

Lily, bruja, auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, siente miedo y dolor cada noche. Pero no por ella; al fin y al cabo estuvo en Gryffindor.

Siente miedo por James, su joven marido, al que tanto tiempo tardó en darse cuenta de que lo amaba. Miedo a que, en uno de los envites de la batalla lo separen de ella y lo acorralen donde ella no esté como una leona pelirroja, dispuesta a defenderlo.

Siente dolor, más por él que por sí misma, dolor casi físico cuando una maldición lo toca, porque ella preferiría que fuesen todas para sí, antes de ver a James sufriendo.

Miedo y dolor, esos son los condimentos de la noche de Lily Potter; lo llevan siendo desde que salió de Hogwarts.

La misión se acaba, los mortífagos se dan a la fuga, y ellos dos, juntos, se aparecen en el vestíbulo de su casa, en el Valle de Godric.

Lily mira a James, aliviada al comprobar que ha vuelto entero, y todo lo ileso que puede esperar, con solo una herida en el hombro y la cara cubierta del hollín de alguna maldición. Y al mismo tiempo, es consciente de que James la mira con una mezcla de alivio y hambre.

Se quieren; se quieren y se necesitan, para aliviar el uno en el otro, el miedo y la frustración que acumulan cada noche, como la mejor **medicina**, el uno para el otro.

Por eso, antes de abrir la puerta, antes siquiera de sonreírse, James la estrecha hacia él por la cintura y la besa. La besa con ansia, buscando el alivio en sus labios.

Lily, con cuidado, se abraza a su cuello con una mano, mientras la otra abre la puerta de la casa, en la que entran al mismo tiempo que las manos de James en su camisa desabrochada.

Tienen hambre de **medicina** y amor, y suben las escaleras mientras se quitan la ropa y se besan. Se besan y se quitan la ropa. Se acarician y se besan, como locos, se besan y se acarician.

Bailan, dan vueltas, sin dejar de mirarse, de tocarse, acariciarse, morderse y rozarse, ya desnudos, por la habitación.

Piel caliente contra piel caliente. Sudan, arden, y la espalda de Lily cae sobre el colchón, y James cae sobre ella, sin querer despegarse de su cuerpo más de lo necesario.

Le acaricia el pelo, cuando, durante un instante, deja de besarla y la mira a los ojos. Lily enreda los dedos en su pelo negro y revuelto.

Se miran a los ojos, un segundo, un minuto, un siglo...

La necesidad da paso a la ternura y a la suavidad, ahora que tienen claro que ninguno de los dos va a desaparecer, que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos, piensan aprovecharlo.

Los labios de James recorren el cuerpo de Lily, recorren todas, todas y cada una de las diminutas pecas que tiene diseminadas por la piel, antes de volver a besar sus labios, enredando los dedos en su pelo rojo.

Lily lo abraza. Necesita sentirlo cerca, muy, muy cerca... más cerca que nunca. Y mientras ella lo aprieta contra su frágil cuerpo, él se hunde en su cuerpo, se funde con ella. Suave, lento, eterno, encontrando alivio a su miedo y su dolor. La **medicina** que ambos necesitan.

-Lily.-James susurra con la voz ronca. Susurra su nombre, atrapado entre el placer y el éxtasis, como si fuese la máxima expresión de la perfección.

-James.-Lily suspira el nombre del amor de su vida, con una dulzura inigualabre, diciéndoselo todo, con solo pronunciar su nombre.

Y el se mueve, en su interior, en su alma, en su vida, comotemiendo romperla, queriéndola, adorándola, amándola.

-Te quiero.-susurra en su oído, respirando en su leo rojo, queriéndola. La quiere.

Lily lo aprieta un poco más contra ella.

-Lo sé, James.-es capaz de articular.

El miedo, el dolor que produce la guerra, todo se disuelte en ese momento.

Lily quiere a James. Lo quiere con toda su alma y no puede renunciar a él, porque es la **medicina** contra todos sus problemas.

Con James, el miedo y el dolor se convierten en amor y placer.

--------------------------------

_Hola a todas!! Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. Lo esribí el domingo pasado, pero no lo pude subir, porque el ordenata de casa tiene algo raro, y no me deja subir nada, y como no tenía a mi Isilme del alma, no podia subir nada. Asi que... Ayer tuve mi primer exámen de Segundo de Bachillerato, y fue el desastre más grande del mundo. Me están arreglando el ordena, así que hasta dentro de una pequeña temporada, no me veréis. Aun que mañana, lo prometo, actualizaré Locura, aun que me muera!!_

_En fin... Espero que os haya gustado (es que me enrollo mucho xD) Muchas gracias por leerme!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!! Os quiero mucho!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	5. Dolor

**Disclaimer**: _Ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta viñeta me pertenece. Si lo hiciesen, no habrían muerto…_

_Agradecer en el alma a Koumal Lupin-Nott, Jana Evans, Kry, clau malfoy y MTBlack por los reviews en el drabble anterior…_

_APR Productions os trae…_

_-------------------------------------_

**.: Dolor :.**

Lily Evans sabe lo que es sentir dolor. El dolor más grande, intenso y desesperante jamás imaginado.

Es como si el alma se abriese en canal, como si le extirpasen los pulmones, y la sangre ardiese en sus venas, haciéndola morir en vida.

Un golpe en la puerta de la calle, y sus ojos se cruzan con los de James, su James, y alcanzan un nivel de entendimiento superior a cualquier otro antes visto.

El chico la abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Lily, coge a Harry y vete-dijo con verdadero pánico en la voz.

-James… no-susurró ella, abrazando a su hijo, fruto del amor más grande jamás sentido.

-Lily, es él. Ponte a salvo-dijo buscando la varita con la mirada.-Yo lo detendré.

La mujer cerró los ojos, acariciándole el pelo negro y rebelde, al tiempo que ponía en orden sus prioridades. Harry, su niño, el hijo de los dos, era lo más importante.

Subió las escaleras, con una réplica de James en miniatura, con sus brazos aferrando fuertemente a Harry, para entrar en la habitación del pequeño y bloquear la puerta, antes de meter al niño en su cuna y ponerse de espaldas a él, sin saber qué hacer. Si correr a ayudar a James o ejercer de escudo humano entre el asesino y su hijito.

Oír causa más dolor que nada en el mundo. Lily oye un avada kedavra gritado con la voz de Voldemort, y llena de dolor, se lleva las manos al vientre, como si le hubiesen arrancado la parte más profunda de su alma, lo más fundamental.

Mientras escucha como unos pasos suben las escaleras, el dolor se retuerce en su interior, matándole las entrañas. Casi no hay lugar para el miedo.

Lily ha tenido un hijo, ha perdido a sus padres y ha vivido una guerra, pero nada le ha causado nunca tanto dolor como la muerte de su alma gemela.

James está muerto, y ella siente un dolor que va más allá de lo imaginable, cuando mira a los ojos rojos a la muerte.

Perder a James duele, duele tanto que ni siquiera siente miedo. Es solo vagamente consciente de que está luchando por la vida de su hijo, sabe que es a lo único que puede aspirar. No le queda nada más en la vida.

Es a penas consciente del último dolor de su vida, el que le produce el avada kedravra, lo que mató a su James, al reorrer su cuerpo, llevándola al final.

_-------------------------------_

_Luego me acusarán de causaros un trauma y tendré que pagaros el psicólogo, aun que ahora que el fic esta marcado como M puedo escribir cosas… malas xD_

_Que no, que espero que os haya gustado. Un besazo enorme, y muchísimas gracias por leerme!! Os quiero un montón!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	6. Necesidad

**Disclaimer: **_Lily no me pertenece. De hecho, no tengo nada bajo mi propiedad, salvo mi ordenador. No pretendo lucrarme. Si, soy rubia, pero no Rowling._

_Muchísimas gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott, Nicole Daidouji, Erised Black, clau malfoy, monse evans, Kry, vampy, Jana Evans, MTBlack y Sonia, por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Un pequeño aviso. Este capítulo contiene una escena sexual. Pero no una relación sexual, si no la máxima expresión de la intimidad de una chica. Porque algunas lo consideran algo "malo", otras no. Lily, simplemente lo necesita… A parte, me propusieron un reto, diciéndome que no me atrevía a escribirlo… y a mi nadie me desafía de mala manera…xD_

_En fin… no me lío más… APB Productions se complace de presentaros…_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**.:Necesidad:.**

Lily Evans es una estudiante cuyo intelecto brilla con luz propia. Una alumna ejemplar, y una Gryffindor modélica.

No rompe nunca una norma, ni se sale jamás de lo que perfila la legalidad. Para ella la corrección y la adecuación son lo más importante.

Pero Lily Evans, como todos los humanos, tiene un secreto; y sabe que si su secreto llega a saberse, será la comidilla de Hogwarts hasta que termine su Séptimo Curso.

Su gran secreto, es que no puede dormir; le cuesta conciliar el sueño; sobre todo cuando discute con Potter y sus amiguitos. Las discusiones con el chico de gafas la encienden, y luego, pese a intentar calmarse, pese a estar rendida de cansancio, no puede cerrar los ojos.

Siente como su le picase la piel, incluso como si le sobrase; y es una sensación agónica. Terrible.

Hasta que logró dar con la solución pasó muchas noches de insomnio, escuchando como su corazón, bombeando con fuerza, latía en sus oídos.

Pero la solución es sencilla. Ridículamente sencilla.

Consiste en respirar profundamente, al tiempo que sus manos se deslizan lentamente por su cuerpo, logrando hacer cosquillas en su piel erizada, hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Luego, tímidamente al principio, pese a que luego tome más confianza, mete la mano, con suavidad, por dentro de la goma del pantalón de su pijama, por dentro de la braguita, y acaricia insegura el suave vello escarlata.

Eso, le produce más cosquillas, y con un solo dedo, avanza, tímida, por la ranura en la que se separa su cuerpo, casi conteniendo el aliento, notándose húmeda, mordiéndose el labio inferior para ahogar un quejido de placer, mientras sus pulmones se quedan cada vez más vacíos de aire.

Sabe que no está considerado correcto, pero se siente demasiado bien como para cuestionarse nada. La sensación que, gradualmente, va invadiendo su cuerpo, es exactamente la misma que cuando discute con James Potter.

De hecho, y para su tormento, a veces se imagina que es Potter quien se lo hace; o incluso, cuando tímida, introduce un dedo en la cavidad, húmeda y estrecha de su cuerpo, imagina que es James Potter, la lengua, todo, de James Potter. Desea que James Potter le haga el amor.

Él la hace hervir de rabia; pero sabe que esa energía, canalizada de otra forma; de esa forma; la haría derretirse, gemir, evaporarse, gritar, de placer.

Por mucho que intente negarlo, aceptar a James Potter, acabará convirtiéndose en una **necesidad**.

_------------------------------------------------_

_Hola a todas!! Las que habéis llegado hasta aquí, decidme, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Pasable? ¿Desastroso?... siendo sincera, espero con ansia vuestros reviews, porque esto responde a un reto. Y los retos, los cumplo. De todas formas, muchísimas gracias por pasaros!!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!! Os quiero un montonazo gigantesco enormísimo!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	7. Mordaza

**Disclaimer: **_No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que salen en este drabble. Si fuesen míos no habrían muerto, aun que la vida con ellos carezca de sentido. No cobro ni un knut por eso. Solo pretendo divertirme._

_Muchísimas gracias a Nicole Daidouji, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Erised Black, MTBlack, Sonia, Jana Evans, Kry y nagini-verde por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_APB Productions presenta…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**.:Mordaza:.**

Vuelve a girarse en la cama y cierra los ojos, para intentar concentrarse y conciliar el sueño, pero no es capaz, pese a haber intentado mil y una cosas. Ha contado ovejas, perros, gatos, lechuzas y hasta cucarachas; ha recurrido a su fórmula secreta, relajando el cuerpo. Pero no hay manera. Nada funciona.

La culpa, cómo no, la tiene Potter. Ese pretencioso, escandaloso y sumamente adorable merodeador.

Todo empezó aquella mañana cuando…

_Lily camina apresurada hacia clase de Runas. Hace menos de dos semanas que sueña con Potter; y tal vez por eso, está empezando a mirarlo de otra forma, a fijarse más en gestos y expresiones, que si antaño la exasperaban, ahora empieza a encontrar sumamente, monstruosamente encantadoras._

_Y lo peor, con diferencia, son los sueños en si. Lleva soñando durante dos semanas, noche tras noche, que James Potter la besa, y de repente, está desnuda, tiene calor y James baja con sus labios por su garganta, haciendo que ella despierte temblando, febril y empapada en sudor._

_Y ese día es un día de esquivarlo constantemente, como de costumbre, si no fuese porque él no la toma del brazo y se mete con ella en un cubículo tras un tapiz. La mira, fijamente, y justo cuando ella está a punto de entrar en ebullición y gritar, él, toma la palabra:_

_-Lily, estoy muy harto-dice, logrando que los ojos de la pelirroja se ensanchen de sorpresa.-No puedo seguir así, vale. Me he humillado y arrastrado para que reconozcas que me quieres… o al menos que sientes algo por mí, y que des una oportunidad a lo nuestro. Porque sé que sientes algo. Lo veo en como me miras. No lo niegues._

_Lily va a protestar, pero James le pone un dedo sobre los labios, a modo de __**mordaza**__ dulce y sutil_

_-No me digas nada ahora. Piénsatelo, ¿vale?-dice con suavidad.-Puedo llegar a tener paciencia. Pero incluso la mía tiene un límite._

_Y sin esperar a que ella diga nada, se va tan ancho, dejándola confusa._

Y ahora Lily no puede dormir, porque sabe que callando la obsesión que le provocan sus sueños, se hace daño a si misma; y, lo que le duele más, le hace daño a James.

Es una Gryffindor, y los Gryffindor son valor. Es hora de ponerlo en práctica.

Salta de la cama, y descalza, sale de su dormitorio, para recorrer el camino hacia los dormitorios de los chicos en el más absoluto silencio.

Llega a la puerta de los de séptimo y respira profundamente, intentando serenarse, y, paralelamente, se prepara psicológicamente, por lo que pueda llegar a ver.

La puerta no hace ruido al abrirse, y ella lo agradece, ya que no quiere que los amigos de James se enteren de lo que esta haciendo.

Sabe cual es la cama de James, porque es la que tiene una Snitch sobre el baúl. Se acerca lentamente, y respira profundamente, nuevamente, antes de colarse entre los cortinajes del dosel.

Ve a James, dormido, todo despatarrado, con una pierna estirada a sus anchas, la otra doblada. Una mano descansa al lado de su cabeza y la otra sobre su abdomen. Lily no puede (no quiere, realmente) reprimir una sonrisa cargada de ternura.

Le acaricia la mejilla suavemente, logrando que frunza el ceño y arrugue la nariz, hasta que entreabre los ojos y sonríe, mirándola, adormilado, mientras la información llega a su cerebro; porque luego se levanta, como impulsado por un resorte y abre los ojos como platos. Están tan cerca que no necesita nada más que la luz de la luna que se filtra entre las cortinas, para poder contar las pecas que Lily tiene sobre la nariz.

La luna está casi llena, y él ve bien de cerca.

Ante la mirada de James, Lily es consciente, por primera vez, de que está ataviada con un pijama rosa de conejitos blancos, que le queda considerablemente pequeño (es de cuarto año) y no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-Lily… ¿Qué…?-pero ella le pone un dedo sobre los labios, a modo de **mordaza**.

Respira profundamente y no lo duda. Se lanza a besarlo.

James le corresponde entusiasmado. Lily sabe que piensa que está soñando, y que por eso le rodea la cintura, haciendo que termine sentada sobre él, sin dejar de besarse.

Ahogados, luego, se separan, y James junta su frente con la de Lily. La pelirroja sabe que se siente feliz. Porque ella se siente inexplicablemente, igual.

-Lily… ¿Qué significa esto?-pregunta con la respiración entrecortada.

-Significa, James Potter, que no quiero pasar ni un minuto más sin ti.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sin comentarios…_

_Parece que, aun que el fic está centrado en Lily, últimamente no hago más que relacionarla con James, como si la pobre chica no se dedicase a nada más a lo largo de su vida, que a danzar alrededor de ese desgreñado xD_

_Pero es que, ante el drabble anterior, necesitaba algo que fuese medianamente decente, y, aun que no sé si lo he logrado o no, al menos, me queda la conciencia tranquila._

_Por si alguien se perdió el salto temporal, la acción presente está en formato normal, y lo que ocurre en el pasado está en formato cursiva._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer!! Os quiero!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	8. Calor

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, porque si así fuese, yo estaría viviendo en un castillo al norte de Escocia, con un maromo moreno de ojos grises atado a la cama. Pero no hago esto con ánimo de lucro, ni nada de eso. Es solo pura e insana diversión._

_Muchísimas gracias a Jaqui Evans, Druella Black, Eri, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Judith Malfoy, rochy trae, Juu, MTBlack, monse evans, sel, Kry y Mel Firefly por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Siento mucho, muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido unos problemitas con Lily, y no estaba, para nada, inspirada con ella. De hecho, creo que se ha notado, ¿o no?_

_Bueno. Eso…_

_APB Productions presenta…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Calor**

Puede decirse que alguna vez ha sido su mejor amigo. Ahora… ahora Lily ya no sabe lo que son.

Recuerda con precisión cuándo se conocieron. Aun eran niños, y él le hablaba de un mundo lejano y fantástico al que ambos pertenecían.

Y es cierto. Lily lo sabe. Severus nunca le ha mentido. Es, y así ha sido desde siempre, el primer contacto que tuvo nunca con el mundo de la magia. Su mejor amigo en Hogwarts durante sus primeros años, y una persona que nunca dice nada claramente, pero que, sin embargo, lo dice todo con claridad.

Antes de entrar en Hogwarts, habían sido inseparables. Él la buscaba para jugar y contarle mil y una historias del mundo de la magia. Su mundo. De ambos.

Ella lo buscaba, porque siempre quería saber más. Más de todo. Más de Hogwarts. Más de la magia.

Pero cuando entraron en Hogwarts, todo cambió. Él Slytherin. Ella Gryffindor. Aversión natural.

Y sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, su amistad continuó. De una forma extraña. Pero siguió siendo su mejor amigo.

Descubrieron que compartían una pasión común por las pociones. Lo de Severus era talento natural. Le venía de herencia. Lo de Lily era talento innato. Le venía de dentro.

Y desde entonces, siempre que están juntos, es entre pociones.

Entre calderos. En su relación siempre hubo entre ambos un fuego y una poción hirviendo.

Siempre hubo entre ellos un castillo y un adalid de prejuicios.

Y Lily odia que haya un fuego entre ellos, porque cuando está cerca de Severus siente las mejillas inundadas de calor, sobre todo cuando él dice _algo_ que hace que se le enciendan las mejillas, más allá de su voluntad. Y eso es algo que no soporta. Porque ella y Severus son solo amigos, y no le gusta que a veces él se comporte como otra cosa.

Porque para _ella_, Severus es _sólo _un _amigo_.

--------------------------------------

_Hola!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi, para ser sincera, no me convence demasiado, pero bueno, tal vez sea mi inconsciente que no quiere que escriba sobre esta pareja xD_

_En fin, se aceptan tomatazos, cruciatus, avadas, calcetines usados y todo lo que se os ocurra._

_Os quiero!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	9. Húmedo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ya me gustaría; pero no es así, de modo que, entended que esto no tiene ningún tipo de intención lucrativa, y no plegieis._

_Muchísimas gracias a Jaqui Evans, Kry, Juliiet Black, Koumal Lupin-Nott, sel, Juu, MTBlack, Lulii y Judith Malfoy por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Siento, por otra parte, haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero al parecer mi musa lilesca me abandonó de forma descarada, y tuve que esperar a que volviese. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Gracias por estar ahí._

_Ya que hemos vuelto... volver con energías. Esto tiene un escena para mayores. Y yo no me hago responsable._

_APB Produtions presenta..._

* * *

**Húmedo**

* * *

Ocurre siempre, de la misma manera. No tiene forma de evitarlo, aun que tampoco es que le interese demasiado. Y es que siempre que James se le acerca, Lily siente como si entrase en un trance de nebulosa, del que no quiere aprender a escapar.

Y es que James la acorrala, despacio, contra una pared en algún pasillo desierto, sonriendo sin _buenas intenciones_. Y la besa, despacio, lento, húmedo, con mucha lengua y poco labio. Sudando después de entrenar.

Y no es necesario que le diga nada, porque sus manos recorriendo su cintura estrecha le hacen notar lo muchísimo que la ha echado de menos, y sus besos, diminutos y lentos, entre las pecas, hacen que sea consciente de lo mucho que la quiere.

Unas veces bastan los besos, pero otras no; así que, James le rodea la cintura con los brazos, y la estrecha despacio pero firme, al tiempo que sus dedos, finos, le quitan las gafas con cuidado, y las teletransportan a la mesilla de noche de su novio, antes de que la varita caiga al suelo, cuando James le agarra las muñecas y se las pone contra la pared.

Y vuelve a besarla de nuevo. Otra vez lento. Otra vez húmedo. Al mismo tiempo que los dedos delgados de Lily van aflojando, despacito, los cordones del uniforme de Quidditch de James, hasta que puede depositar pequeños besos en su clavícula, al tiempo que una de las manos de James pega a Lily completamente contra él.

Empieza a hacer calor, y es entonces cuando la mano de James se cuela por debajo de la falda de Lily, empezando a acariciar, despacio al principio, los muslos de su pelirroja preferida.

Ella es consciente de que ha jurado una y mil veces que nunca tendría nada con él; pero la verdad es que cuando llega, sudado, y la besa así –despacio, lento, húmedo, con mucha lengua y poco labio- no se acuerda de las veces que lo juró, ni se acuerda de que es prefecta, y debería estar patrullando los pasillos; porque de repente, es más importante tener la falda por la cintura y las piernas alrededor de la cintura desnuda de James que preocuparse por cualquier cosa que pueda significar responsabilidad en cualquier grado.

Porque en el trance nebuloso en el que se sume está bien, y con James. Y todo es húmedo, suave y caliente cuando se corren, a veces al mismo tiempo… otras no.

Y James la deja en el suelo, o la ayuda a levantarse… todo depende del momento, el calor y el lugar exacto. Luego la abraza, rodea su cintura con los brazos, haciéndole notar lo muchísimo que la ha echado de menos durante los entrenamientos, y dándole besos diminutos, lentos y perezosos entre las pecas, o en lo alto de la coronilla, le constatan a Lily lo mucho que James la quiere. Y un agradable dolor palpitante en alguna parte de su interior, le hace sentir que ella lo va a querer para siempre.

* * *

_Hola!! Espero que os haya gustado. Tanto si es que si, como si es que no, como si os pareció un bodrio, aberración o desastre, dadle al GO, chicas._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**

* * *


	10. Venganza

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de esta viñeta no me pertenecen. Son de JKRowling. Yo no me lucro con ellos._

_Muchísimas gracias a Jaqui Evans, Marion Coleridge, Kry, fabyginny05, carol y chukii por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Espero que os guste. Aparece Alice, y un poco Sirius._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Venganza**

* * *

Está sentada en el lago, al lado de Alice. Su amiga mira enfurruñada la superficie del agua y tiene las mandíbulas tan apretadas que Lily casi puede oírlas chirriar. La verdad es que ella no sabe que decirle a su menuda compañera de cuarto y amiga desde que iban en primer curso.

Vale. Sirius Black ha besado a Alice. Y eso, que pondría en una nube al noventa por ciento de la población de Hogwarts, no ha hecho nada más que cabrear sobremanera a su amiga. Porque claro, ella está con Frank, y el hecho de que el tío por el que medio Hogwarts pierde las bragas y la virginidad la haya besado, la ofende más que halagarla.

Lily no es una persona vengativa. De hecho, encuentra esos procedimientos más rastreros que a un Slytherin; y sin embargo, parece ser la única opción que le queda a Alice para que sus dientes no se rompan de tanto apretar.

-Alice… tampoco creo que sea para tanto.-dice con cautela. En las ocasiones en que Alice ha perdido los nervios, Lily ha sentido temblar el suelo.

-¿¡Que no es para tanto!?-la voz de su amiga suena casi histérica.-¡Lily, tengo novio! Y ese… ese…

-Animal.

-Si, eso… ¡Ese animal me ha besado!

-Pues véngate de él.-propone Lily, intentando que el tono no suene demasiado aburrido.

-¡No puedo!-Alice suena ahora más desesperada.

-¿Por qué no?-Lily la mira sin entender.

-Porque, joder, ¡maldita sea! Me ha gustado.

* * *

_Espero que, como a Alice, también os haya gustado :D. Muchísimas gracias por leerme!! Dadle al go!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	11. Quebrar

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que salen en este fic no me pertenecen. Son obra de Rowling en su totalidad. Yo sólo los utilizo para divertirme, no con ánimo de lucro._

_Muchísimas gracias a Jana Evans, fabyginny05, Leila-Wood, Kry, MTBlack, Drehn y HRHED por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Espero que os guste este. A mi en lo personal me gusta mucho. Pero vosotras tenéis la última palabra._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Quebrar**

* * *

Hace ya horas que ha caído la noche. También hace bastante que las luces de las maldiciones en el descampado se han apagado. Ya sólo se oyen los gemidos de los magos moribundos o medio muertos. Aquellos que han sobrevivido a la batalla pero no verán un nuevo día.

Y Lily tiene que ir a ese terreno de destrucción, porque James todavía no ha llegado a casa y ella teme por él. No sabe en qué estado le va a encontrar, si es que todavía quedan pedazos reconocibles de su cuerpo. Respira hondo y se aferra a su vientre embarazado, donde poco a poco crece un pedazo de James, dentro de ella.

Se mueve con pesadez al esquivar el cuerpo decapitado de un mortífago caído. Siente náuseas y unas ganas de llorar que no son normales. El hijo de James, su hijo, le da una pequeña patada y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, al ser consciente de que tal vez su hijo ya no tenga padre.

Algo se mueve entre la bruma, más allá de su campo de visión. Lily saca la varita en silencio y avanza con cuidado, esquivando cuerpos amigos y enemigos. Todos muertos.

La otra persona, que recorre el campo de batalla en busca de alguien muerto o moribundo, tiene una larga melena dorada que refleja la luz de la luna. Lily contiene la respiración conforme se va a acercando.

La vida le ha enseñado que no se puede ser buena o justa. Que hay que atacar; luego, ya si eso, preguntar. Y sin embargo, considera despreciable atacar por la espalda.

Agarra a la mujer por un hombro, haciéndola girar en redondo. Apuntando con la varita.

Se encuentra cara a cara con, ni más ni menos, Narcissa Malfoy. Prima de Sirius. La mirada de la mujer, que Lily advierte que también está embarazada, no es altiva como en las fotos de las revistas de la alta sociedad; sino perdida y desorientada. Lily incluso juraría que asustada.

El hielo frío y azul de sus ojos parece a punto de quebrarse, y Lily entiende que ella también está buscando a la razón de su vida. Que, pese a que están en bandos diferentes, las que sufren en las guerras siempre son las mujeres.

Y baja la varita, sin atacar.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Quise plasmar lo que provoca la guerra en la gente, independientemente del bando en el que se esté._

_A mi modo de verlo, Narcissa está en el bando que está porque toda su familia lo está, y para ella es más importante ésta que su criterio propio frente a la guerra. Porque en Deathly vemos que para ella es más importante su familia que el resultado de los acontecimientos._

_Por otra parte, Lily está en la misma situación. Lucha en la guerra porque la guerra fue a por ella, pero le importa más James que el resultado._

_Bueno, eso. Espero no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar. Gracias por seguir ahí. Un besito para todas._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
